How The Villains Nearly Stole Christmas
by JusSonic
Summary: A late Christmas story. Gimme a break! It took me two months with Loyal Heart's help to finish this! The Care Bear Family must save Christmas from being destroyed by Dr. PsychoHeart and company. R R.


It was a Christmas in Care-A-Lot. The defenders of Caring are getting ready for the holidays. Right now, Tenderheart, Champ, Brightheart Raccoon, and Grumpy are talking right now.  
  
"How is your Christmas shopping, you guys?" Tenderheart asked.  
  
"It is good Tenderheart. I think I gotten most of my gifts for everyone already." Brightheart respond.  
  
"Well, I hope two certain little cubs don't get into their presents again like last year." grumbled Grumpy.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that, Grumpy. Hugs and Tugs know better than to take a peek again. How about you, Champ?" Tenderheart asked.  
  
"I have brought my beloved the perfect gift!" Champ said proud. "She is going to like it."  
  
"It or you?" teased Brightheart.  
  
The others laughed while Champ looked embarrassed.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the castle which No-Heart used to lived, his brother Dr. Psychoheart has already begun his plans.  
  
"It is perfect. All I had to do is gives his dolls to every kid on earth." laughed the evil doctor.  
  
"What do dolls have to do with getting rid of care?" asked a confused Beastly.  
  
"They aren't any other dolls, you dope! These dolls have the power to make a child uncaring, nasty, and let's just say someone you don't want to meet." explained Joseph, Dr. Psychoheart's assistant, hastily.  
  
"That is wonderful, Joseph!" laughed Shriekly, Dr. Psychoheart's daughter.  
  
"Okay, that is explained but how do we get these dolls to those kids?" asked Beastly.  
  
"Simple. We will go to the North Pole. Hold Santa Claus hostage and forced his dolls to make thed olls then force them to deliver them to kids all over the world! It is perfect, perfect I tell you!" he laughed evilly while pressing a button on his walker, which activates his record player that plays the evil music. Frankly, he has to use the Walker since he was injured in a battle with the Care Bears.  
  
"Ooh! That is a good idea, boss!" Beastly exclaim.  
  
A few hours after, the bears was going to take good time before Christmas. Suddenly, the caring meter was going badly down. All the family began to be worried about it. A meeting is called in the hall of hearts.  
All the family was assembled here, speaking about what could happen in this period of the year.  
True Heart makes her fellow cubs silent.  
« I had a bad news to tell you. A handful of children on earth are bad, so they need some of us. It's not a hard mission, and it'll not take a long time. So, who want to volunteered? »  
  
Meanwhile, at the North Pole, a bunch of elves are being hard at work. But not the way they used to do. They are being forced to make dolls by robots whom were holding them at weapons point. And in the office of Santa Claus himself, Dr. PsychoHeart is there.  
  
"Well, do you liked your holidays so far, Saint Nicholas?" mocked the evil doctor.  
  
The jolly old man is trapped in a cage. He however isn't scared of the villain.  
  
"You are so naughty, mister! Your plan would never proceeded." said Santa.  
  
"That's what you think! These dolls will make sure no one in the whole world will care anymore, and Care-A-Lot will be gone forever!" laughed Dr. Psychoheart.  
  
Joseph came in with Beastly and Shriekly.  
  
"Everything is going well, Dr. PsychoHeart." said Joseph.  
  
"Good. Any trouble?" asked the evil doctor."  
  
"Some elves refused to work, but I got them to work." laughed Shriekly.  
  
"Bad girl." smiled Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"Don't you mean..." Beasty started.  
  
"No! You know I hated good you furball!" snapped Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"Oh sorry." Beastly said embarrass.  
  
"Forget it. Nothing will stop us now."  
  
Unknown to the villains however, one red-nosed reindeer escaped being captured and is headed toward the only group of heroes who can stop them now.   
  
Loyal Heart Dog, Cheer Bear, Champ Bear, Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Racoon choose to volunteer for the caring mission. They quickly reach the earth and help the children. It was a group of orphans who wished to have a tree for Christmas.  
  
  
« It is done. » said Loyal.  
« Yes. The children were so happy for the Christmas tree we offered to them. » said Cheer.  
« And they have fun with Bright Heart's creations! » followed Champ.  
All laugh.  
« But, don't we want to come back to Care-a-lot? I'm freezing here! » ranted Grumpy.  
« Yes, we will go Grumpy. You never like anything. » said Cheer.  
All the bears and cousins jump in the cloud-car to fly to their home. They were nearly reaching the clouds when Bright saw a strange thing falling to the ground.  
« Did you see it? » he asked.  
The others said no.  
« Want to see it? » asked Champ.  
Cheer cheered and the others agreed. Only Grumpy ranted about time wasted.  
  
They finally reached the place where Bright seen the thing. It was in a snow covered forest, a palace of ice and green.  
« It's over there! » said Loyal, his keen senses giving him a useful advantage here.  
What they saw surprised them. It was a red-nosed reindeer, wounded and unconscious, losing its blood in a pool of red snow.  
« What's this? » asked Grumpy.  
« A reindeer, like the one Santa Claus had. » answered Bright.  
« He is bad. He must see a vet. » add Cheer.  
« Truly. We must take him to Forest Friend Bear. He knows well about this. » said Loyal.  
One minute later, they were taking the reindeer in the cloud car after giving him the first aid they could.  
« Cloud Car 11 to Care-a-lot. Bright Heart speaking. Somebody's there? » said the raccoon to the radio.  
« Care-A-Lot to Cloud Car 11. It's Wish Bear. What it is, Raccoon? » said a tiny voice.  
« We had a wounded reindeer. We will take him to Forest Friend's house. Call him and Take Care. » he answered.  
  
Eventually, the reindeer is eventually taken to Forest Friend's house. There, Forest Friend and Take Care tends to his wounds. He is now okay, but is going to be bandages for a while. The Care Bears and Care Bears Cousin are there.  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Braveheart Lion.  
  
"I don't know. We found him like this." Bright replied.  
  
The reindeer woke up, his nose glowing. The cubs look excited.  
  
"Goody goody gosh. Could it be, Tugs?" asked an excited Baby Hugs.  
  
"I hope so, Hugs!" reply an also excited Baby Tugs.  
  
"Where am I?" The reindeer asked.  
  
"You're in Care-A-Lot, Mr. Reindeer" replied Noble Heart Horse.  
  
"That means...I am here! Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" smiled the reindeer.  
  
"Excuse me, but your name happens to be Rudolph, right?" asked Light Heart.  
  
"Yes it is." The reindeer replied.  
  
"I knew it!" giggled Hugs excitedly.  
  
"What brings you here away from the North Pole, and why are you hurt?" asked True Heart.  
  
"I escaped because I need your help" said Rudolph.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Love-A-Lot/  
  
"Well, the elves and everyone at the North Pole were busy getting ready for Santa's trip to deliver toys when a mad man and his minions came in! They took our home and Santa hostage and demand we help them in their evil plan!" told Rudolph.  
  
"Say, sport fan, does the mad man looks like a scientist?" asked Champ.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"And does some of his minions looks like a beast, a nasty girl with purple hair, and a man who has a British Accent?" asked Birthday Bear."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew it! Dr. Psychoheart!" exclaimed Swift Heart.  
  
"How did you know it was him" asked the puzzled reindeer.  
  
"We have a run-in with him before." Tenderheart told him.  
  
"Okay. Anyway, they are forcing the elves to make dolls that turn good little kids into uncaring, evil, brats!"  
  
"That's terrible! When did you decide on finding us and more importantly, how did you get hurt?" asked Take Care.  
  
"I escaped so I can find you guys since I overheard the beast and the girl talking about you guys. I almost didn't make it because the evil doctor has placed a snow monster, which he said he got from his brother's castle, on guard to keep people from getting in or out! The monster slashed me with his claws but I escaped." Rudolph said.  
  
The reindeer then moaned.  
  
"Easy. You are still hurt, Rudolph." Take Care instructed.  
  
"We got to go to the North Pole and stop Dr. PsychoHeart from destroying Christmas for everyone." Nobleheart announced.  
  
"Indeed. Some of us will go to the North Pole to stop him, while the rest of us stay here to look after Rudolph and the caring of the world." True Heart said.  
  
"I will go to face Dr. PsychoHeart. I got a new function in my cloud car that I am willing to try." Brightheart said.   
  
« Ok Bright. Who's next? » asked True Heart.  
« Count one more. » only answered Loyal.  
« I will go with them. » add Light Heart.  
« Sport fans, I'm the fourth! » said Champ Bear.  
« And I will come to keep an eye on all of you, silly boys! » called Cheer Bear.  
  
« I think we had a whole team. But, keep contact with us and call if you got a problem. » said Noble Heart as Brave ranted.  
« Houston, we had a problem. » joked Bright.  
The babies looked to the team.   
« Save Santa Claus. Pleassssssse. We want the children of earth to have a happy Christmas. » they said.  
Rudolph nodded.  
« Yes, the caring of the children is on your shoulders. Save Santa Claus. » the reindeer said.  
« We will be sure, Rudolph. » answered Light.  
  
The bears go their cloud-cottage to take some equipment. In the garage, Tugs and Hugs was hiding in the cloud-car.  
« They will need help to save Christmas. It's our job to help children, because we are ones. » said Tugs to his sister.   
  
Back at Santa's Work Shop, PsychoHeart's robots are packing Dr. PsychoHeart's sleigh that has robot dragons connected it. The evil doctor and his assistant are watching this.  
  
"We are right on schedule, Dr. PsychoHeart", said Joseph, "In two hours, Christmas will begin."  
  
"Yes, and once all those brats get these dolls, they will be uncaring brats and Care-A-Lot will go down in flames with no caring in the world." Dr. PsychoHeart crowed.  
  
They hear a scream and sees that Beastly is running with Shriekly shooting her mirror blasts at him.  
  
"What is wrong now?!" demanded the evil doctor.  
  
"Beastly is trying to eat the cookies again even when I told him to stay out of the Kitchen!" shrieked Shriekly.  
  
"But I was hungry!" protested Beastly.  
  
"You should have eaten before we left! You learn your lesson the hard way when you ate Uncle No-Heart's Rotten Apple award!" snapped Shriekly.  
  
"How did I know that No-Heart's lightning bolts will hurt me for weeks!" protested Beastly again.  
  
"Enough! Whatever happens is not going to spoil my good mood." Dr. PsychoHeart said.  
  
"What about the Care Bears?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Don't worry, those fuzzies won't get in here with my monster in the way." laughed the evil doctor.  
  
Meanwhile, the five Care Bears are on their way to help Santa. Cheer and Champ were in one cloud car. Light and Loyal is in the second cloud car. And Bright is in the last cloud car. None of them expected that they got two stowaways in Champ's cloud car. They wore winter clothes since the North Pole is supposed to be cold.  
  
"I hope we get there in time! I don't want this Christmas to be our last." Cheer moaned.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. We will stop Dr. PsychoHeart and be back home for the holiday." Champ assured her, while blushing.  
  
"If we don't get there in time, we won't have time to save anything, so let's fix that." Loyal said.  
  
When they get to the North Pole, they heard an angry growl.  
  
"What is that, Sport fans?!" said Champ alarmed.  
  
It is a big angry creature. It looks at cloud cars and growl again.  
  
"It must be that snow monster Rudolph told us about!" Light exclaimed.  
  
"I will take of it. This will be the right time to test out my new function." Bright responded.  
  
The raccoon pulled some sort of lever in his cloud car. The cloud car begins to change. The cloud car then landed in the snow but didn't crash. Brightheart's cloud car now looks like Dr. Psychoheart's walker except it is in a cloud car style. It has weapons as well but not too dangerous. The monster looked at it and prepared to attack.   
  
« What is it? » asked Light, looking at Brightheart's cloud car.  
« It's a thing to deal with snow monsters. » answered the raccoon. Some things moved on the cloud car, until a few sun rays shoot on it. Rays begun to shoot and shoot again into some circles and fields until the cousin push a button. A great sun ray flashed through the air and shoots the snow monster. Bright add his own Care Bear stare to the strike and the snow monster begun to melted, snow changing to water … One minute later, the was no clue that a snow monster stand in the way of the Care Bears.  
« Awesome… » only whispered Cheer.  
« It's done for the first test, let's go to the next. » said Loyal with a smile.  
« Ya, sport fans let's save Christmas! » said Champ as he landed his cloud-car.  
  
One minute later, the five bears are looking at a place that was one month ago a place of joy and happiness, now darkened by Dr Psychoheart's touch.  
« If somebody had said to me a month ago that I would be at Santa Claus's house, trying to save Christmas, I wouldn't have believed it. » said Light.  
The others agreed.   
The bears walked to the house.  
  
A few minutes after, two little ones made they way out of the cloud car.  
  
Inside Santa's workplace, the five family members gotten inside and hid behind some boxes. They begin their strategy.  
  
"Okay, sports fan, listened up. Me, Light and Cheer will freed Santa's elves, while Bright and Loyal saved Santa from Dr. PsychoHeart." Champ said.  
  
"Okay, but I better bring my cloud car walker just in case." Bright said.  
  
"Cloud car walker?" asked Light.  
  
"It is what I called what my cloud car turned into." Bright said proudly.  
  
"We better get going because Christmas is getting closer." Loyal said.  
  
The family members agreed and split up. Unknown to them, elsewhere in the workshop, Hugs and Tugs are looking for Santa.  
  
"Where do you think they are holding him, Tugs?" asked a nervous Hugs.  
  
"Wherever he is, the villains are no match for me...I hope." said Tugs.  
  
Hugs giggled.  
  
"You are brave, Tugs." said Hugs.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a voice.  
  
The cubs turned and see that Shriekly and Beastly has found them.  
  
"I don't know, Shriekly. They looked like cubs to me." Beastly said stupidly.  
  
"I know that, furball! Let's see if daddy can had any use for them, shall we?"  
  
The cubs looked scared as Shriekly and Beastly approached them.  
  
Cheer was at Champ's arms in the darkened workshop until they reached the place where the elves were packaging Dr Psychoheart's dolls.   
« It's horrible. » said Cheer.  
« Yes, it is. And it's our job to save them. » only whispered Light.   
Champ looked at the place. Many elves, and a handful of robots. Enough to put them in trouble.   
« I had no idea. » he finally said. « It's too dangerous for them and us to try a frontal assault. »  
« Yes. If we are to save them, we can not put them in any more trouble. » answered Light.  
« We … » said Cheer, until she falls in some clothes. It was elves one.  
« I had an idea. Which one of you two wants to wear green pants and vest? » she said with a smile.  
Light and Champ looked to each other and point their finger to the other one.  
  
In Santa House, Loyal and Bright was walking silently. More, they were trying to walk silently.  
« Bright. Your creation is boring me. It makes too much noise! All the villains in kilometer around will hear us! » said finally Loyal  
A little sound came from behind them.  
  
They turned to see...the snow monster?  
  
"Didn't you take care of that, Bright?" asked Loyal.  
  
"Yes and no!" boomed a voice.  
  
"That's Joseph, Dr. PsychoHeart's assistant." exclaimed Bright.  
  
"Indeed. My boss has bought another snow monster with him, only he calls this one...Snow Monster 2010! A cyborg-like monster and this time he can't melt! Attack!" ordered Joseph.  
  
The monster roared and slashed at Bright and Loyal with its claws. They both managed to get out of the way in time. Bright took this time to use the ray on his walker to shoot at the monster. Like Joseph said, it didn't melt, but it proceeded in knocking some skin off, revealing its metal skin.  
  
"Quick! Shoot at the exposed metal parts, Bright!" suggested Loyal.  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
Bright repeat what he did earlier. After a while, the monster went down and exploded.  
  
"Very good, raccoon. But it matters little!" Joseph said from wherever he is.  
  
The voice breaks off.  
  
"Uh oh. Looks like Dr. PsychoHeart is going to know we are here." said Bright.  
  
"Not unless we get to Santa's office first!" Loyal said.  
  
Bright said, "All right, but first..."  
  
He calls home from his walker.  
  
"This is Bright Heart calling in." The raccoon said.  
  
"This is Friend Bear. Is there any trouble?" asked Friend Bear's voice.  
  
"Unfortunately, Dr. PsychoHeart now knows we are here and it looks like we are going to need help."  
  
"Okay, we are on our way!" Friend Bear said on the radio.  
  
Friend Bear's voice broke off. With that, the two family members took a running start.  
  
Back at Santa's office, Joseph told Dr. PsychoHeart what happened.  
  
"What?! How did those Care Bears got past my snow monsters?!" demanded Dr. PsychoHeart. "And more important, how did they know we were here?!"  
  
"It looks like someone got out and warned them, boss." Beastly suggest.  
  
"I had a better suggestion. It looks like someone got out and warned them, dad." Shriekly said, stealing Beastly's ideas once again.  
  
"You are right. We better put the robots in alert!" Dr. PsychoHeart said.  
  
Back at Santa's workshop, Champ unfortunately got chosen to dress as elf.  
  
"Great, I looked ridiculous. I am glad I loved Cheer otherwise I would freak out by now." Champ mumbled.  
  
Before Champ can do anything, Dr. PsychoHeart's voice came over the P.A.  
  
"Listen up robots! The Care Bears are here! Destroy them at all cause!!!" The evil doctor demanded.  
  
The robot left the elves, except a few ones, to seek and destroy the care-bears.  
« Our plan is still working. » said Cheer with a little voice.  
Champ ran into the workshop and begun to taunt some of the robots.  
« Hopefully the robots had orders to destroy the Care Bears, but to catch the elves. Champ isn't in danger. » said Light to Cheer, who was worried for her lover.  
Champ, worried as her, turned to the robots and jump on one.  
« Hello, metal box. I'm an elf, and I'm free! » he said, before showing his tongue to the robot.  
The elves looked to him, too surprised to do anything.  
The robots begun to run after the sport bear, but he was too swift for them!  
They followed Champ into the trap where the others bears waited them. Some grease on the floor, and the robots begun to slide into a wall. After a booooooooommmmmm, all the robots were good for garbage.  
« It is finish for our part of the mission. » said Light.  
« You're cute in green, Champ. » said Cheer with a smile. The bear blushed and the team goes to free the elves.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Santa's office, Dr. PsychoHeart looks like he is waiting for something. Suddenly, the door to the office came down. Brightheart still in his walker and Loyal came in.  
  
"This is it, PsychoHeart. Release Santa now!" demanded Loyal.  
  
PsychoHeart is surprised. He didn't expect a walker just like his to appeared out of nowhere. Of course, if he is surprised, he definitely didn't show it.  
  
"Not another step, you freaks," said Dr. PsychoHeart, then he moves to revealed a cage that is holding Baby Hugs and Tugs, "Or two little cubs won't be haven't Christmas this year!"  
  
"Hugs and Tugs? Oh great, don't tell me you two stowaway in our cloud cars!" groaned Bright.  
  
"Sorry. We're only trying to help, Bright." said Tugs sheepishly.  
  
"Listen up, Care freaks. Tell me where the other three are, and I will set the cubs free. You got my promise." said the evil doctor, with a smile that is easy to tell that you can't trust anyone.  
  
"No way! I will never betray them! Where is Santa?!" demanded Bright.  
  
"I am holding him elsewhere, but I supposed I will have to treat you a lesson!" yelled the evil doctor.  
  
With that, the evil doctor prepared his walker and prepared for battle. Bright also prepared his cloud car walker.  
  
"Stand back. This is going to be trouble." Bright said.  
  
"No kidding." said Loyal.   
  
  
« It will not be easy. » whispered the dog to himself, searching for an idea.  
Bright was getting ready for the battle, but no one pay attention to his fellow brother. Loyal choose to act at this time. Using machinery to hide himself, he walked unnoticed to the cubs' cage.   
« No words, no sound. » said Loyal to Hugs and Tugs.  
« Yes, Loyal. » said Tugs as he hugged the cousin.  
« This hug will not save you from a punition, little one. » he answered, wrongly.  
Loyal freed the babies, when suddenly Shreiky seen him.  
« Dad! The dog frees the cubs! » she said.  
The doctor turned to see him and wanted to shoot him, but Bright cut off the action.  
« It's me who's your opponent! » called the raccoon.  
Shreiky pointed her mirror on the dog.  
« But for me, I'll take pleasure to cook you! » she said.  
« Flee babies, I'll keep her away from you! » answered Loyal.  
Hugs and Tugs looked at the two cousins. Hugs let a tear fall before her brother draw her away.  
  
They were running alone into Santa Claus's House, unaware they was on the way of a prison holding a well-know personality.  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere, Champ, Cheer, and Light have freed the elves.  
  
"Thanks, Care Bears. Now Santa has to be saved or Christmas is lost." said one of the elves.  
  
"Don't worry, I am sure Loyal and Bright are taking care of that right now." Light said.  
  
"But just in case something goes wrong, we better go help them." Cheer suggested.  
  
Then unexpectingly, the other members of the Care Bears family that Bright called have arrived.  
  
"True-Heart? Did Bright call you?" Champ asks.  
  
"Yes, he told us that Dr. PsychoHeart found out you were here." True-Heart said.  
  
"By the way, did any of you seen Hugs and Tugs? We can't find them." Noble Heart asked.  
  
"Oh no. They must have stow away again!" moaned Champ.  
  
"We better find Bright and Loyal and stop the evil doctor before midnight approaches." Braveheart said.  
  
They left. The clock on the wall now said 11:30 PM. Elsewhere Dr. PsychoHeart is still in battle with Bright Heart in their walkers. The evil doctor shot missiles at the raccoon, but Bright got out of the way in time. Bright then proceeded in hitting PsychoHeart with a ray of his own. This angered the villain.  
  
"This will teach you!" yelled the evil doctor.  
  
The villain then shoots a big ray of his own. Bright managed to get out of the way in time.  
  
"This is starting to look bad." thought the raccoon.  
  
Meanwhile, the cubs are somewhere in Santa's house. They are tired and looked around.  
  
"What are we going to do, Tugs? Our family is in trouble!" cried Hugs.  
  
"Don't worry, Hugs. We will think of something...I hope." Tugs said trying reassured her.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
They heard a voice and they look to see who the voice came from. Hugs then look happy.  
  
"Goody-goody gosh! It's him!" Hugs said excitedly.   
« Yes, Hugs, it's Santa Claus ! » answered Tugs.  
« Hohoooooo, little cubs. What are you doing in a so dark place? It's not a place for babies like you. » said the red clothed man.  
« We are not babies! » answered proudly Tugs.  
Santa Claus only smiled.  
« We are here to save you. We are members of the Care Bears, and we came with our family after Rudolph's help call. » said Tugs.  
« Rudolph? How is he? » asked a worried Santa.  
« He is well. Take Care and Forest Friend took care of him. » answered Hugs, blushing.  
« Thank little Care Bear for this news. But now, leave me. The villains can come back and you can't free me with your little paws. » said Santa.  
« We are Care Bears. Full-grown Care Bears! » answered Tugs proudly. He stands and his sister goes next to him.  
« Care Bear stare! Countdown! 5, 4, wait 6, 3, 2, 1, 0! » said the blue baby before him and his sister stared, freeing Santa.  
« Yes, you are Care Bears! Now we must left quickly this dark place. Midnight is coming quickly! » whispered Santa Claus.  
« I don't want to see children looking at empty Christmas tree. » said Hugs with a tear.  
« They will not. Your family and Santa Claus will not let them do it. » said the great man before taking Hugs in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile, Bright Heart and Dr. PsychoHeart are continuing their battle. It looks like Bright is going to win, but the evil doctor quickly shoot a stun blast hitting his walker. Bright can't move his walker and what's more, he can't get out either. The villainous doctor pulls out his gun and aims it at Bright.  
  
"Well, it's been fun, but it's time to end this futile rescue." Dr. PsychoHeart laughs.  
  
"Not so fast, Dr. PsychoHeart." acclaimed a voice.  
  
Dr. Psychoheart eventually saw that the other Care Bears, Care Bears cousins, and elves have arrived.  
  
"It's time to end your plan to ruin Christmas for one and all." said Noble Heart Horse.  
  
"Don't a move, you caring freaks! One false move and this raccoon get it!' Dr. Psychoheart said still pointing the gun at his head. "Besides, it's now 11:45. There's no way you can beat me now! When midnight strikes, my robots will pull the sleigh and bring the uncaring dolls so little kids will be affected by them and be uncaring forever!"  
  
Joseph came in, with a worry look.  
  
"Sir, you shouldn't have mentioned the whole plan to your enemies." warned Joseph.  
  
"Who cares?! I have won, and no one can stop me for the fear that they will lose their raccoon friend if they did. I have won!" boomed the evil doctor.   
  
« Did you hear it? » asked Tugs.  
« Yes, little ones. And your family is in a no-way, but the evil doctor doesn't know we are free. » answered Santa Claus.  
« At what did you think, Mr. Santa? » asked Hugs shyly.  
« As long the doctor Psychoheart is here, he doesn't look at his robots. Come with me, little Care Bears. We had gifts to give to all the children of the world. » said Santa Claus.  
The babies giggled and the three left the place to reach the sleigh.  
  
Doctor Psychoheart turned to the clock and read 11:55.  
« My robots are leaving the house with my uncaring dolls. Look, it's the sleigh. This time, you had lost Care Bears! ». said the evil doctor.  
« Yes, Dad, we have won this time! Finally the uncaring had won! » said Shreiky.  
The bears look at it, unable to do anything.  
« All we have done in all these years is now shattered and broken at our feet. » said True Heart with a tear.  
« We had lost this time, and it's my fault. » said Bright, sad.  
Beastly pointed his finger to the window and tried to get attention.  
« Stop it, fuzzball. Let us enjoy our victory. » answered Shreiky.  
Suddenly Loyal roll on the floor, laughing all he could.  
« Are you going mad, stupid dog? » asked Psychoheart.  
« It seems that our blue doggie need to go to Take Care's house. » said Cheer, and the others Care Bears agreed.  
« Look out the window. » he answered, without stopping to laugh.  
The evil guys and the Care Bears family looked at the window and see the sleight. But it wasn't robots and uncaring dolls that are in it.   
It was Santa Claus, baby Hugs and baby Tugs.  
  
"What?! But how?!" said a surprised Dr. PsychoHeart.  
  
"You have forgotten to have a guard to watch over me. My little friends, Hugs and Tugs freed me from my cell just in time to overhear your little plan. With that in mind, I use my Christmas magic to shut down your robots and remove the evil you have put on the dolls. It is over, Dr. PsychoHeart. You can't win!" said Santa.  
  
"Aargh! Who is supposed to be on guard?!" demanded the evil doctor.  
  
"Uh, that would be me, sir." Beastly say sheepishly.  
  
"Remind me to punish you when we get home. Until then, take this, fatso!" said the evil doctor.  
  
He shoots a ray at Santa, but to his surprise, Santa uses a wand to block the shot.  
  
"I didn't get the chance to do it because you and your men took us by surprise. But now it's the time to do it. Boys." Santa said.  
  
The elves took their wands and zap the bad guys.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" shriek Shriekly.  
  
"I told you not to reveal your plans." Joseph told the doc.  
  
"Shut up and help me!" demanded the evil doctor.  
  
"Not tonight, Dr. PsychoHeart." said Santa.  
  
With that say, he and the elves zap the bad guys with their magic once more.  
  
"Ouch! This hurts! Retreat!" Joseph screamed.  
  
"Indeed. You will pay for this, Care Bears, starting with your little cubs!" yelled the evil doctor.  
  
"Before you go, here is a Christmas gift from us to you! Care Bears..." said True Heart.  
  
"Care Cousin..." said Noble Heart.  
  
"Stare!" "Call!" the two say together.  
  
The Care Bear family, including Bright who just gotten free, use their caring rays to hit the bad guys. The bad guys ran away until they are outta sight.   
  
« It's now time for me to give gifts to all worthy children in the world. Would you want to come with me, little friends? » asked Santa to Tugs and Hugs.  
« Goddy goddy gosh! » answered Hugs.  
« Yes! » said Tugs.  
« So come with me in my sleigh. And you Care Bears and Care Bears Cousins want to come with us? » asked the red-clothed guy.  
« I think it's a good way to have a good Christmas. » answered Noble.  
« It's the least we can do for all the children that want their gifts this night. » add True.  
And the Care Bears helped Santa Claus during the night of Christmas.  
  
The next morning, the Care Bears were trying to sleep after a long, long night. Traveling all around the world in a few hours is a tiring experience.  
A few bears even hadn't the courage to come back to their cloud-cottage and choose to sleep in the Hall of Hearts.  
Something blue and little jumped on Loyal's back as a pink one do the same on Bright tummy.  
« What? I … *yawn* want to sleep … I had … a short * yawn* … night … What time is it? » asked Loyal.  
« * Yawn * It is 8:00 o'clock … » answered Bright, sleepy too.  
« AM or PM? » asked Champ.  
« AM! » answered Tugs and Hugs, jumping on the others bears.  
« Sorry, guy. They wanted to see their Christmas gifts, and I can't handle them more. » said Grams with a smile.  
« I hope you joined breakfast with the cubs before sending them to us. » said Loyal with a sleepy grin.  
« Yes, but don't you want to look at your gifts before Breakfast? » said Cheer with giggles.  
« The gifts! The gifts! » said Tugs and Hugs in a same voice.  
« Open the doors to them, and make them stop blabbering! » said Champ, trying to hide under his blanket.  
  
Some others Bears and Cousins came.  
« It's time to see what we had for Christmas. » said True.  
« I think we had no other choice from that waking. » said Bright, before Tugs drag him and Hugs do the same with Loyal.  
Finally, all the family was awake and ready. The doors of the lunch room of the Hall of Hearts were opened and the bears can open theirs Christmas gifts.  
Believe me, it took them more than an hour to open all the gifts.  
  
Back at No-Heart's castle, Dr. PsychoHeart is very angry.  
  
"Once again, those annoying Care Bears has spoiled everything! And worse of all, my captive has been freed by two annoying little cubs!!!!" yelled the evil doctor.  
  
"I told you not to reveal your plans, doctor, but did you listen? No." said Joseph.  
  
"Someone is going to get punished for this..." started the evil doctor.  
  
They heard Beastly's yells somewhere in the castle, including Shriekly's angry shrieks.  
  
"...and for now, Beastly had been punished for not watching the prisoner. Those Care Bears will pay for this, Joseph. Mark my words." finished the evil doctor.  
  
The End  
  
Cast list  
Mickey Rooney: Santa Claus  
Tim Curry: Dr. PsychoHeart  
David Warner: Joseph  
Jim Henshaw: Tender-Heart Bear  
Billie Mae Richards: Bright Heart Raccoon, Rudolph  
Bob Dermer: Grumpy Bear  
Terry Sears: Champ Bear  
John Stocker: Beastly  
Terri Hawkes: Shriekly, Cheer Bear, Baby Hugs  
Maxine Miller: True-Heart Bear  
Dan Hennessey: Loyal Heart Dog, Brave Heart Lion  
Janet-Laine Green: Wish Bear  
Melleny Brown: Baby Tugs, Birthday Bear  
Pam Hyatt: Noble-Heart Horse  
Tom Kane: Light Heart Bear  
Georgia Engel: Love-a-Lot Bear  
Eva Almos: Swift Heart Rabbit, Friend Bear  
Rob Paulsen: Take Care Bear  
  
Read and review. 


End file.
